


Neopet

by LookitThatDude



Category: Homestuck, MSPaintAdventures
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Sollux is a stupid butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookitThatDude/pseuds/LookitThatDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux got drunk over at Gamzee's yet again. Neopet....Nepeta has to care for the poor sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neopet

Late night on saturday and he was at it again. Sollux was officially drunk off his ass over at Gamzee’s place, yet again. Maybe he should stop falling for Gam constantly needing technological attention. But here he was, intoxicated with sopor. Pestering Nepeta far past midnight.

\--twinArmageddons began pestering arsenicCatnip at 2:13am--

TA: hey hey neopet

TA: youre name ii2 neopet now

TA: get iit cuz

TA: cuz iit2 a human thiing

TA: they have the2e thiing2

TA: called neopet2

AC: :33< *ac thinks her furrend got drunk again*

TA: no no iim not drunk 2ee

TA: gamzee ju2t gave me 2tuff to driink whiile ii worked on hii2 computer

TA: 2ee my word2 are connected

TA: not drunk

AC: :33< *ac is coming ofurr right this second to s33 for purrself*

AC: :33< dont do anything stupid

\--arsenicCatnip ceased pestering twinArmageddons at 2:20am--

He really needed to stop doing these sorts of things. Nepeta grabs her things and starts off towards Gamzee’s house. Surely the kid wasn’t stupid enough to let his friend go home alone intoxicated...He’s done stupider things. Best check Sollux’s hive first, it was closer anyway.\

She knocked on the door, the only response being Sollux’s rapid giggling at something...Probably his bees flying around. Only more reason to check on him, he might get stung!

Nepeta lets herself inside, Sollux always keeps his door stupidly unlocked, but it just made things easier for her anyway so no complaints. She walked upstairs to his room, “Pawllux? Are you alright up there?” she called up as she made her way upstairs. Giggling.

Once upstairs she knocked on his door before walking in to see Sollux laying on the ground surrounded by his bees, him pointing at them and laughing. What a dweeb.

“Buzz hehehe…” he mumbled to himself, a wide grin on his face. Dork.

“Pawllux, it’s me, Nepurrta.” maybe it wasn’t the best time to use cat puns. “I mean, Nepeta. I came to check on you?”

“Oh hiiiii neopet!” he burst out laughing, “It sounds even funnier out loud!” it really didn’t, it just sounded stupid. She walked in and got him up off the ground.

“Come on Paw-I mean, Sollux, let’s get you some water and then into your recouperacoon.” she was so used to cat puns, but better not confuse the poor guy.

“Pauleen is my new name, it’s like...like…” he dozed off for a second before Nepeta tugged at him again to get him standing. “It’s like a human thing!”

“Sollux I know how much you hate the humans, now come on.” she tugged him with her to the kitchen where she grabbed a cup and filled it with water, shoving it his way. “Drink up, we don’t want you with some crazy hangover. Considering it was a drink it was probably mixed with something else, that something else being...Not water.” she sighed, “How does this happen almost every week?”

“Because you’re dumb, hehehe.” he sipped at his water and leaned on the countertop by the sink.

“Maybe it’s because you’re dumb, dummy.” she smiled at him. At least he was amused, he’s usually always Mr.Grumpy Face in No Funville.

“I’m your dummy, dummy.” he smiled back, his two sets of fangs showing.

“Well alright dummy, finish your water we have to get you to sleep.” she giggled, and let him lean on her, despite her being much shorter than him. Sollux soon finished his water and she dragged him into his bedroom.

He undressed, but paused before stepping into his pod. “Nepeta...Can you sleep with me?” it was a strange question, probably because he was drunk, but she happily obliged, stripping down to her undies and climbing in with him.

Sollux fell asleep much faster than she did, but he seemed to move in his sleep. Sollux grabbed Nepeta and held her tight like a teddy bear. She hugged him back and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep, only to deal with him and his hangover in the morning.

 


End file.
